10011011000001
by RillFipher
Summary: Cal takes the night shift at Freddys pizzeria and finds herself falling in love with a sadistic murderer. Every time she leaves the place, the has a craving to go back. Is something triggering locked away memories? Or is she going insane? *warning* Gore and Weirdness DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"I walked through the doors of Freddy fazbears pizza at 11pm, prepping for my job as night guard. I had heard rumors about this place, and its messed up past. I didn't belive in ghosts though, so i wasnt even the least bit spooked. I sat down at my desk, 1 minute until the start of my shift. Suddenly, a phone rang. "Hello? Hello, hello..." it turns out i was listening to a recorded message, and it told me about what I needed to do. It was going to be an easy night. It turned 1am and I flipped up the cameras, looking at the show stage. I flipped it down, and then took a double take, Bonnie was gone. I checked the other cams, and found Bonnie staring at the camera in the dining room. I was starting to freak out. It turned four and I realized how quickly the night went by. I couldn't find Bonnie on the cams, and started to panic again. I looked at the door to my left, and turned on the light. Bonnie the bunny was standing right outside, moving slowly to attack. I shut the door, closing him out. I heard a loud raspy voice outside, "Come on, night guard, let me in! We'll have so much FUN." When he said fun, his voice dropped and became more menacing. I heard my alarm clock ring, for 6am. The door dropped open and Bonnie was no where to be found. I flicked on my flashlight and shone it down both halls. Nobody was there. I made a break for it, running outside to my car, getting in and driving away. My heart slowed, along with my breathing. I pulled into my driveway, and fell on my bed. Falling asleep instantly./p 


	2. Vincent

When I woke up the next night I heard a small scratching sound on my front door. I got up to investigate, and grabbed a flashlight propped up on my dresser. When I got to the front door, the scratching had stopped, but a new sound has arisen, it was a howling sound. Not like an animal, but like a child in pain, or in suffering. I opened the door, and saw a slight most outside, and then something hit me like a sack of bricks. It was the smell of rotting flesh that made me look down to see the little decomposing child with tear marks running down it's face. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing can out. I slammed the door shut and ran back to my room, locking the door and Windows. I didn't want to stay here with that thing outside, so I put on my security guard outfit and climbed out of my, for no reason, huge air vent. When I got outside I ran to my car and sped along the roads to Freddys. By the time I got there it was pouring down hard, and lightning was striking all around me. I ran to the door and slammed it shut against the wind. When I got to my office to start the night, i realized it was only 9pm. I had to wait another three hours until my shift started, so I started to walk around and explore. It was weird to be here without the annoying children, the sound of parents droning on, and most of all, the music. The music was always the best part of Freddys. They put so much thought in how the animatronics moved to it, and how Bonnie plucked notes on his guitar, and how the chords in it flowed along without break. I walked over to the stage, and saw the shiny blue, yellow, and brown animatronics. Shiny? Where did I get shiny from? They were furry, mussed up animals. The only thing shiny about them was their eyes. Their eyes gleaned in the dim overhead lights. They stared off into space and it looked as though they were thinking deeply about some sort of pressing matter. I looked at my watch, and saw that it was five 'til twelve. I sprinted back down the hallway to my desk to get prepared for the night ahead of me. When the clock struck twelve, I heard the clicking of servos begin. The squeaks and high pitch moans of rusty joints rattled me up. The phone started to ring again, and I muted it. That was a bad choice. I flipped up my camera and Bonnie and Chica were already gone. They, at first, were hidden. But then I found Chica in the bathroom and Bonnie in parts and service. I flipped to another camera and saw the dark purple curtains slightly drawn. I thought nothing of it and kept flipping back to keep Bonnie and Chica in check. When I flipped back to that camera, the curtains were open, and the animatronic fox was no where to be seen. I flipped to the west hall camera, and there he was, running down the hallway. I dropped the tablet and tried to get to the door, but I knew it was too late, so I crouched in the corner of the room, eyes closed, waiting for him to get me. It didn't come. Only the sound of the door closing alerted me that someone else was in the room with me. I opened my eyes, and saw a tall man, about my age (27), standing with his back to the door, hand on the switch, looking at me. He had purple clothes on, and light brown mussed up hair. His light grey eyes shone in in light of my desk lamp. He grinned like the Cheshire-Cat of underland. "You must be new here, I'm Vincent, head manager of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria."


	3. His House

**Sorry about this, but the title doesnt have any meaning. When I started writing, I had no idea what was going to happen, so I couldn't title it. I just typed in random numbers and hoped for the best. Alright, on to the story.**

I looked into his deep grey eyes. His hair was captured by a purple security guard hat. When he loked away from me, my eyes followed him. I was never really attracted to someone, but he seemed to draw me in like a siren. I stood up and brushed myself off. He seemed to look at me with a certain interest. I flipped on the light and Bonnie was gone. The door slid up as Vincent took his hand off the switch. I looked at him and he looked at me, we stayed like this for about a minute. I would have gotten awkward and sweaty in with situation with anyone else. But he seemed to shed off a safe warm feeling. At the same time, we heard a low weeping outside the East hall. I looked over and saw the tip of an orange beak peeking out from the darkness. I looked at Vincent and he said with a grin, "We need to book it." We both shot out of the room, I got the wall and cracked my elbow, but kept running down the hall. When we stopp, we were in a private party room, it has chairs upside down on tables to save space, and party hats were lined along the long tables. Different colored banners lined the walls, along with childrens drawings of the animatronics. I would've gone crazy if Vincent weren't there, with his safe feeling. I looked at him again and he was laughing. Suddenly, the warm feeling was gone, and replaced with a cold, dark feeling. As if I was drowning in a freezing lake. I took a step back from him as I saw something glint in his pocket. "Man, nothing ever happens around here. That was the most exercise I've had in months." He said. The warm was slowly coming back. But the cold was still there in my gut. I heard my alarm clock from down the hall, and I looked at my watch. It was 6am. I didn't want to go back to my house after that late night encounter. "Am I able to stay at your house?" I asked. "Sure, just don't murder me." He said grinning. We both exited the building without talking. I got into my car and drove behind him, following until we reached his house. It was up high in the mountains, thick trees surrounding it. I got out of my car so tired that I just walked into the guest room and fell on the bed, sleeping instantly. I heard the door close while drifting to a dream, and felt comforted that I was alone.

 **Sorry that my chapters are kind of short, it's just that writing is hard on a phone with tiny letters, and you are also racing the clock to get to bed before 3am. So sorry about that. Like, review, and follow if you want more!**


	4. Trapped

**Oh, haven't updated in a while have I? Sorry about that. Ok on to the story.**

When I woke up, I was confused. My MCR poster was hanging in front of me. I was having weird dreams lately, but going home with some kind of, purple guy? What was happening to my mind? I sat up, reaching over the side of the bed to grab my hairbrush from my dresser. I felt around, but there was only air. I finally unsquinted my eyes, and saw that the wallpaper was a deep red. Not my usual faded black. I felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through my body. I shot out of bed, checking the door, it was locked. There were no windows and the only light source was a small lamp in the corner. I dug into my pocket, feeling around for my phone. I couldn't find it. Panicking I started pounding and clawing on the door, screaming for him to let me out. I gave up as my fists started to bruise and bleed. Then I heard a small click. The door slowly creaked open. Vincent was there. His eyes opened wide as he saw the claw marks on the door, and how I had basically torn off my nails. "What the...?" He said after a few moments. I stood and lunged at him, Trying to claw at his eyes. He pushed me off and pinned me to the floor. "Calm down. Ok? Calm, I won't hurt you. I promise." His eyes turned softer as my blood pressure slowed down. "Ok, ok." He said. "That's better." He got off me and stood. "Now can you tell me what happened in here?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't explain. All I said was, "I thought you locked me in here..." It came out much weaker than I had expected it too, but it didn't look like he cared. "What?" He looked confused. "Well, the door was locked, and I couldn't find my phone. Plus I was in some random guys' house, so I put two and two together, and... ya know.." I tried explaining, but it just sounded like I was crazy when i said it out loud. "First of all, I locked the door because it's a random habit of mine. Second, your phone is right there.." He pointed to a corner of my blue phone case poking out from under the bed, "and lastly, you agreed to come here." When he explained it like that it made way more sense. "Oh..." I stumbled to find words. He sat down in front of me and put a finger up to shush me. "All I want to know, is if your ok?" I looked down again. It looked like I had just killed someone, my hands were bloody and my nails were jagged, torn off on some fingers. The shock of everything started to wear off, and I felt the pain coming. I looked away from my hands, and back up at Vincent. His eyes had a look of concern in them. It was weird to be so worried about someone you just met. He was so close that our knees were touching. We stared at eachtoher, and were inturuped by my phone ringing. I jumped and grabbed it. "Hello? Yeah, I got her. Hey we need you up here now. Yeah, apparently they found some kid's body outside of the pizzeria. She was stabbed to death. Wait, oh, mmhhmm, sorry got to go. Come as fast as possible. Bye." The worker didn't stop once to let me speak. Vincent looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Murder." Was the best answer I had.

 **Geez, that was a loong chapter. I started to fangirl really hard while making this chapter for some reason.*wink wink* ok all I have to say was I enjoyed making this chapter alot, mostly because I have a pretty vivid imagination, and my favorite scenes to write are ones where the character goes crazy. There was a hint in there about what vincent does in his free time. First person to find it gets to decide what happens in a future chapter! R R please, it helps improve my writing and polish my ideas.**


	5. Mary

**Hey, right now I'm on a camping trip so there will be a lot of writing/chapters coming out. Onto the story.**

I grabbed my phone and car keys while Vincent locked up his house. By the time I started my car he had locked all of the windows and doors.

"Go ahead, I still have to do something." He told me as I buckled in. I nodded while I pulled out of his driveway and saw his house at the fullest, it was a medium sized cabin. Most of it was made of logs, but here and there were stone supports. Trees surrounded his house in an unnatural square.

"How does nature make something like that?" I muttered to myself. Then I saw a glimpse of something in the window. It looked like silver and shined against the sun. Then it was gone and replaced by Vincent's smiling face. I waved at him as I drove away. As I did his face turned to a more creepier, more sinister grin. I shook it off as my mind playing tricks.

"Cal! Thank goodness you're here. We think you'll be able to identify the body." One of my old co-workers said grimly. I raised an eyebrow and followed him through the police tape.

"Mam' thisa way pleasea." A police officer said. He had an accent that was clearly forced. I walked into a darkened room, and my nostrils burned. The stench of rotting flesh and blood filled my senses, and made me gag. Then I finally saw it.

"MARY!" I screamed. I dropped to floor next to the lifeless body of my 12 year old cousin. Hot tears streamed down my face, dropping onto Mary's face. Her throat was cut, and dried blood matted her blonde hair.

"Cal?" I heard a distant voice say. I didn't answer.

"Calimere, it's me, aunty Ann?" A female voice said. I finally turned around, and ran into Ann's arms. "Shhh, baby, shh I know, I know." She stroked my hair and noticed my damaged hands.

"Honey, how did this happen?" My uncle said.

"It was an accident." I said between sobs.

"Bob, not the time." She glared at him. "Cali-dear, you were closer to her than any of us. Do you know who would so this?" Ann asked. I shook my head.

"I just... I just want to say goodbye, alone." I said. They nodded and walked out. Ann hesitated at the door, but shut it after making sure I wasn't going to have a mental breakdown. I knelt down next to Mary and set her head in my lap. Hot tears streamed down my face.

"Cal, are you ok?" I heard Vincent's voice behind me. I shook my head. "I'll leave..." He started.

"No, stay." I said. For the last time, I stroked Mary's hair, like I used to. Memories flooded back to me, from when I was a only a teen.

She had walked in on me about to so something that I would regret.

" _Cal? What are you doing?" She was only 4 at the time. I had been trying to kill myself. She grabbed the knife out of my hands and threw it out of the room. It was funny how smart she was._

 _"Mary I..." She had always inturuped me._

 _"No, Cal! You haveta promus that you will be happy, even if I'm gune!" Her grammar wasn't the best, but she was a ball of hope. I promised, and patted her head_. Now I had to be strong for her.

"I will be happy, for you Mary." I said. Something had changed inside me, I had to stay true to my promise. I didn't care who or what filled my now empty heart, but I just needed someone that wanted me. And it wasn't until I looked up that I realized I already had someone.

 **Fwew, that took awhile. A very dark chapter if I don't say so myself. Looks like there is a new relationship coming your way! ;) If I made you tear up, review and tell me! Remember to R R!**


End file.
